


Day 108 - Play your part

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [108]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Roleplay, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock's and John's first attempt at role-play doesn't exactly go as planned.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 108 - Play your part

“Glacier.”

Sherlock glanced down on the bar. He hadn’t even sat down yet.

“Can we go somewhere else? I want to explain.”

“Yes. Yes, of course. Don’t look so crestfallen, love, it’s fine. We are fine.”

John gently cupped his partner’s face with his left hand and ran his thumb over his cheekbone until the other man relaxed.

Then he slid off the barstool and followed Sherlock out of the pub and into the small park on Manchester Square.

“I’m sorry, John. Really. I didn’t mean to use the safeword at our first attempt at role-play.”

“It’s ok, that’s why we have it. Did you not like the idea of pretending that we didn’t know each other? Or did you fear you couldn’t pull it off? Flirting with a stranger, I mean.”

“No. I know I could. I would’ve told you things to impress you, to amaze you, to arouse you, like how many nerve endings your cock has and how I would prove every single one to you.”

John swallowed. “I can tell you, it would've worked. Like a charm. God, you are terrifying.”

“But when I looked at you, all words failed me. Me! I always have words.”

“Sherlock, you don’t always _need_ words. I know that you love me, whether you talk sophisticatedly, remain silent or even babble.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _AN:_  
>  Today's prompt was 'flirting'. 
> 
> Atlin wrote a fic ([The first time... the black dog didn’t win](http://atlinmerrick.livejournal.com/51862.html)) where John has words because he loves Sherlock. Since Sherlock always has words, I thought the opposite might be fitting for him.
> 
> Did you really expect me to write Sherlock flirting after all of you screamed for it? *pfft* I’m evil, remember. :P
> 
> Also, choco wanted to know what their safeword is. Now you know. ;)


End file.
